Still Hungry
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: Sam's out, Dean and Cas are left alone in the apartment and Dean's still hungry. But he's looking for something else to eat. Cas' first blowjob and Dean needs to make sure he's comfortable.


Sam wasn't around much these days. He was set on finding fallen angels. He had a team of older hunters with him, finding and rehabilitating angels. Dean figured that Sam had heard rumours of Gabriel being alive. How cute, his little brother had a crush. Whatever. What it meant was that Cas and Dean had the apartment all to themselves.

Cas took his 30-second meal out of the microwave and sat down next to Dean on the couch. It had been interesting to watch Cas eat things other than burgers. He was a quick eater, even faster than Dean, and that was saying something. The T.V. was dull and boring at this time of night… morning? Cas put his plate down and put his arm around Dean's shoulder while he finished. When he had, he turned the T.V. off and faced Cas, putting his hands under Cas' thighs. Cas just looked dreamily into Dean's eyes, who stared back, smirking a little.

"You were hungry," he commented.

"Yes. I do eat more now that I am no longer an angel." Cas' bass-like voice replied.

"I'm just thinking out loud here, Cas. But… I'm still hungry and I'm thinking about eating something… something else." Dean bit his lip, wondering if Cas would catch on quickly or if he would have to say it bluntly.

Cas looked over Dean's face. Sam had given him warning of scenarios like this. Dean was acting strange. He was looking at Cas directly. He was chewing on his lip. He had his hands on Cas. He thought over the sentence. "I'm thinking about eating something else." Cas figured the key word here was eating. Put in mouth and swall-

Oh.

Cas blushed furiously. Dean smiled a bit more, glad the message went across. He slid his hands further up Cas' jeans, running them along the belt.

"Stop me if you're, you know, uncomfortable." Dean said, not looking up from the belt buckle. Cas shook his head a little, nervous but excited. The belt was whipped out from around him. Dean pulled his shirt off from behind his head and threw it away with the belt. Cas' hands hovered, not sure what to do next. What to start with, actually. Dean was moving fast, sure of what he was doing. Cas' breathing picked up, even though he was still fully dressed. Dean noticed and looked up, stopping. "You alright, dude?" He sat up, hands on Cas' legs, ducking his head to look up into Cas' eyes. "Cas?"

"Yes. I am fine. I am enjoying it." Cas said, putting his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"Talk to me, mate. You gotta tell me where you're at," Dean said softly, edging closer. He wanted to do this, but he needed Cas to comfortable.

"Ok. Well, I do not know what I am supposed to do. You have your job set out for you, but what do I do here?" Cas said, leaning towards Dean a little.

"Yea, alright. Um…" Dean thought for a minute and got up and moved around so he was sitting on his knees on the floor in front of Cas. He smiled, more at himself. If this was anyone else, he'd be so goddamn embarrassed. But it was Cas. And Cas was different. "I'm going to take off your pants, put your hands on the couch. Seriously, just sit back and relax. Just go with what your body tells you, ok?" Dean said, softly, looking up at Cas, waiting for the 'go-ahead.'

"Ok. Thank you, Dean." Cas said, resting his hands on either side of his legs, which had been pulled open by Dean's gentle hands.

"My pleasure," Dean said, smirking again, as he undid Cas' jeans and took them off. Cas was still nervous, but chewed on his lip to keep him calm. His shoulders tensed as his undies came off, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Dean slid his hand over Cas' penis. Cas was too nervous to be aroused yet, but after a few slow and firm slides, Cas was rock hard. Dean's lips brushed against Cas' tip for a moment before he opened his mouth and started blowing him, moving expertly and seamlessly.

Cas pressed back into the couch. His knuckles were white on the couches corner. He threw his head back, swallowing again and again. Dean kept his legs open; otherwise they would have clamped shut. He let go of the couch and leant forward a little, running his hands down Dean's back. He scratched – only just not drawing blood – when he leant back, and let out a little whimpering moan. His body kind of shook, jerked. Taking Dean's advice, he let his body do what it wanted. His pelvis thrust forward, rough and sharp and Dean was surprised. He flinched back a little but decided he preferred the rougher play.

Dean pulled away for a moment, looking at Cas' face.

"No, no, no, no…." Cas whimpered, thrusting slightly into thin air, "keep going, it's so…" but he didn't finished, because he let out a sharp yelp as Dean started deep-throating.

Several minutes, half a dozen yelps and moans, a scratched back and aching knees later, Dean sat up as Cas peaked, his mess running down Dean's surfboard chest and stomach. Cas sat there, limp and panting, sweating a little, as Dean got up and walked to the shower. He laughed quietly, pleased with his work. He got the water running and took off his pants before jumping in. Just as he closed the door, he heard Cas get up and say: "Wait for me."


End file.
